Two Hearts Attract
by ASCARLETTFANN
Summary: This doesn't really rewrite GWTW...just Scarlett never loved Ashley, but still was jealous that he picked Melly over her.And Rhett and Scarlett fall in love at the first time their eyes meet.....
1. Love At First Sight

**Chapter One: Love At First Sight**

Rhett Butler sat in his hotel room looking out the window. In just a little while, Frank Kennedy was going to be coming to pick him up to go to some barbecue at a place called Twelve Oaks. He didn't know what to think of going to a barbecue with no one he knew, except Frank Kennedy, but even then he didn't know this man that well. What was he going to say? He knew that his reputation wasn't in good condition and he knew that he had to mend it badly. But he didn't care what people thought of him. It made him laugh everytime thinking of all the old bats that would gossip over such silly topics. He never spread gossip, and very rarely would he listen to it.

Rhett was a tall man, with a clean-clipped mustache, and sort of a pirate look came to him. Dark hair(black), black eyes, and for the most part was very handsome. He knew how to deal with the ladies, he was a good horseman, and was very whealthy. He barely ever had contact with his family, and he had his reasons for this. Blockading, gambling, and women were this man's specialties. Rhett Butler was not a marrying man, and he never planned to marry.

As he sat there wondering, there was a knock on his door. He got up and opened the door. There in front of him was Frank Kennedy.

" Why, come in Mr. Kennedy," Rhett said.

He held back a laugh, but his eyes danced with laughter. For Frank Kennedy looked mighty angry. Well, that was how he always looked. Always had a frown on his face, and his hair gave him a mean appearance.

Frank walked in and said," Get what you are bringing with you and meet me down in the carraige in five minutes tops..."

Now Rhett did laugh and told Frank," Now, you have to remember Mr. Kennedy that I am not a lady, so I don't take that long to get ready. I am ready to leave now. Just let me lock the door to my room and I shall follow you down to your carraige.

Frank turned crimson. He had never felt so ashamed. He left the room to his to his carraige. Rhett laughed, got his key, locked the door, and walked out to the carraige also that was going to take him to Twelve Oaks.

* * *

Scarlett O'Hara sucked in with all her might as her Mammy laced up her corset so she could get her seventeen inch waist for the dress she was going to wear to the barbecue at Twelve Oaks. A green and white dress in fact. It matched her emerald-jade green eyes which she loved.

Scarlett was not the most beautiful woman in the world, but men never noticed that since she caught every man in her web with her charm. She had bushy, black eyebrows and beautiful black hair. Some said that her eyes were shaped like a cats, but she shoved that aside everytime she was told that. She had pure-red lips, ivory skin taken care of delicately to not become sunburnt, and the smallest body frame.

"Miss Scarlett, now you's a promised me that you were ter eat yours breakfast so you can wear that ter dress there."

Scarlett pouted, but sat down and gobbled down every single crumb on her plate. She turned red and looked at Mammy ashamed. Her own Mammy had done that to her. She would hold that grudge against her for probably the rest of her life.

" Katie-Scarlett O'Hara, get down here right now! If you are not down here by the count of ten, you will not enjoy the consequences! One, two, three..."her father yelled.

She gave a gasp, got her sunbonnet on, grabbed her gloves, parousel, and ran out of her room barely making it out the front door to her father. Hoping that Ashley Wilkes was going to be no where in her sight, for she was mad at him. He had said he loved her, but decided to suddenly just announce that he was to marry Melly Hamilton. So she sat in the carraige, furious with Ashley Wilkes and with Mammy.

* * *

Rhett walked around the premises of Twelve Oaks not impressed with its so called beauty. He had seen better plantations, much better in Charleston. As he walked over to a nearby tree, he noticed another carraige come up to Twelve Oaks. He saw a beautiful woman with black hair and a low green dress step out of the carraige. He had to admit to himself, that he had never seen such a beautiful woman in all his life.

* * *

Scarlett stepped out of the carraige with assistance from one of her old beaus. She thanked him and started to walk up the front steps, but she suddenly stopped dead on the steps. For she noticed one of the best looking gentleman staring at her. He was eyeing her and they made eye contact. Her heart started to beat fast, and she gave him a flirtatious smile. And that was when she was going to meet her furture love Rhett Butler, when he started coming her way.

* * *

** Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this! I know, I am like obsessed with Rhett and Scarlett not being in love with other people...but they are soulmates! I can't write about them not loving each other...I just can't!Please review...but you don't have to if you don't like the story.  
**


	2. Getting To Know You

**Chapter Two: Getting To Know You**

_**Scarlett's Point Of View:**_

Scarlett didn't know what to say or do. Never had she seen such a handsome man in all her life. As she stepped near the front door of the mansion(or the mansion of Twelve Oaks) she rememered something that hadn't happened long ago. About only a month ago, she had had her fortune told from Mammy Jincy. And these were the very words and the conversation that had occured:

_"Now, Miss O'Hara, take a seat here."_

_Scarlett did so and was quite bored with this. She didn't believe in fortune telling and she thought that it was a hoax. And a pretty nasty trick. A very nasty one indeed. The person that could tell you a lie of what was to happen in your furture could hurt you badly, so she was just doing it to prove her wrong._

_"Close your eyes, and I will look into the crystal ball. "_

_Scarlett held back a laugh. This was way to funny. She was never going to do this again._

_"Hmm...I see a dark stranger..with very dark hair...he is the man that you have picked out of every man that you have ever known. Now..wait..I can't see anymore for the crystal has grown dim..."_

_Scarlett opened her eyes and looked at Mammy Jincy. This seemed so real..but she knew it couldn't be. _

_"So..Mammy Jincy..what you are saying is this dark haired man is my future husband?"_

_Mammy Jincy eyed her and sighed." That is what I said..you may question me no more...there is more fortunes to be told."_

Scarlett came back to reality as the dark haired stranger came to stand right in front of her. She looked up at him and smiled.

That was when he spoke," I'm sorry for bothering you, but I couldn't help but notice this young and very beautiful woman get out of this carraige with the most revealing dress on out of all the ladies here at the plantation of Twelve Oaks."

Scarlett turned red. Never had a man approached her with such a comment. She didn't even know this handsome stranger and by the way he had just approached her with saying what he had said proved that he was no gentleman. No gentleman indeed.

She gave him her best smile and said," Well, I couldn't help but notice this dark and handsome stranger looking at me so I just had to give him the most flirtatious smile that I had ever given any man."

After she had said this, the dark stranger gave her a huge smile. She had done it now. Her mother would never approve of her doing such a thing, but she didn't care. All that she wanted to do was get more of this man's attention.

"My, we certainly are no lady, now, are we?"

"I will have to take that as a compliment, for I have found out that you also, are no gentleman."

" Why, I believe that we have said way to much that is beyond proper for two strangers like you and I. So let me tell you my name. I am Rhett Butler."

Scarlett froze. She had heard about this man. Not to long ago had one of her best friends told her about him and what supposedly had happened between him and that young girl. But she knew that was all a bunch of lies. A whole bunch of lies that she never had to here.

" And I am Scarlett O'Hara."

_**Rhett's Point Of View:**_

Rhett smiled at the name of this young woman. Scarlett...there was something lively and vibrant about the name. He wanted to get to know this woman better. He knew that he had to and wanted to.

" Scarlett...that is a lively name. It fits you well."

Rhett noticed Scarlett turn red again. He laughed his old laugh that he used all the time. He always had to laugh at everything, that was just who he was.

"Well, Mr. Butler...Rhett fits you well too."

That was when he laughed even more. She turned even redder but kept a straight face. He knew that he was embarrassing her but he couldn't help himself. Never in his life had he met such a woman. Never would he again.

"Now, Miss O'Hara...how would you like to walk around the premises of this wonderful place with me? It would be devine to have some company and we could get to know each other better..."

"That would be lovely,Captain Butler, but I.."

"But you what Miss O'Hara?"

"I promised to spend the whole time with the two Tarlenton twins while I am here at the barbecue.."

Rhett's smile got even wider and he roared with laughter again. He could tell that she was losing her patience with him. Well, he could fix that easily.

"What I am laughing at my dear Miss O'Hara is that you shouldn't let two men like the Tarlenton twins practically, let's say, run your life. You should be free to make your own choices. And besides, I saw them with two other women.."

Scarlett looked up at Rhett and said," You saw them with two other women?"

He looked into her eyes and even though she seemed all grown up and ready for life, he could tell that she was still a child at heart. She thought like one, and was not ready to fully grow up. He would have to wait tell she had grown up more, but now he would treat he like the adult he knew she was.

"Yes, I did indeed. Now, will you accept my offer and walk around with me?" he said holding out his arm.

She accepted and her arm was soon through his.

_**Scarlett's Point Of View:**_

That day, Scarlett learned a lot about Rhett and Rhett learned a lot about her. She learned that he came from Charleston, he was very whealthy, and was a gambler. He didn't share the whole life story about his past, but that didn't matter to her. All that mattered to her was that she could get to spend every moment with him that she could, for the day felt as if it were going to end soon. As he was telling her a story about a time that he had come across a man that was known to be the best gambler in all of Europe, she stopped listening. For not very far away, there was Ashley and Melanie.

" Miss O'Hara, I see that your mind is in deep thought, and I see that you are staring at the mighty handsome Ashley Wilkes. Why is this so?" Rhett asked her with great interest.

Scarlett looked up at Rhett and could see that he was not going to let this topic go. She had told her father about it only yesterday, but Gerald had pointed out the fact that she didn't love him, so therefore she wouldn't be happy with him. The thing that made her so mad was that Ashley had told her that he loved her with all his heart and soul, and he couldn't live without her. That was what she was mad at. Was Ashley had lied about her being the true love of his life.

She heaved a sigh and finally answered with telling Rhett the whole story."Not to long ago, Mr. Wilkes had confessed that he loved me and couldn't live without me. Then, only yesterday I was told that he was to marry Melanie Hamilton, that is who he is with now. I just am mad at the fact...fiddle dee dee, Captain Butler, you don't have to laugh about it."

She glared at him, for a man had never laughed at her problems before. They had always said kind things to make her feel better. Rhett kept laughing as she turned more red in the face.

"What I am laughing at is my dear Miss O'Hara is that you are mad at a man that said he loved you, but you don't love him. You have very readable facial expressions so I know that you could care less about him. Just the fact that he loves you and has gone to another has left you feeling jealous that some other woman has won over you. And if I might add, there is no need to be mad for he is not the love of your life and you are way more attractive than...should I say...Melanie Hamilton?"

Scarlett smiled. He knew what she was feeling and he said it in a way that made since to her. He was right, she was jealous over the fact that a man had picked another woman over her, but she forgot about that now. All she could think of was of the man standing right in front of her.

_**Rhett's Point Of View:**_

Rhett could see that Scarlett was attracted to him, way more than he expected. He tried to not laugh at her silly infactuation with a man that she didn't love again, and he was able to hold back his laugh.

" Scarlett?" said an Ashley Wilkes as he and a soon-to-be-bride came forward.

Rhett looked at Scarlett and saw he happiness fade.

"Ashley..Melanie..how wonderful to see you," said Scarlett.

That was when the soon-to-be-bride stepped in to speak." Why, Scarlett, it has been so long..."

Sweet and kind Melanie reached out and gave Scarlett a hug. Rhett saw Scarlett stiffen, but could see that she was going to be friendly to the two for old times sake.

" Now, Scarlett, who is your friend?"

" This is Captain Rhett Butler.."

" Captain Butler, I have heard so much about you.'

Rhett gave her a smile and shook her hand. " And your name?"

" Melanie Hamilton and you probably have already met my fiance Ashley Wilkes?"

Rhett looked up and said," Yes, I have already talked with Mr. Wilkes."

Rhett saw Scarlett stiffen even more and couldn't help but laugh. She still was still ruffled up like a hen over the whole thing.

"Well, nice meeting you Captain Butler. And Scarlett...so nice to see you ," Melanie said as Ashley and her walked on to more old friends.

"Captain Butler, do you mind if I leave you here? It is time for the ladies resting time... It wouldn't be proper.."

" Miss O'Hara, before you go can you promise me one dance tonight?"

" Why, yes. All the dances if you want, I don't see why I would want to dance with any other man," she said flirting with him again.

Rhett took her right hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it. He felt her shiver." Until we see each other again, Miss O'Hara."

She smiled and walked off. Rhett stared after her and laughed. The day at the barbecue had been a amusing experience for him, and he owed that all to Scarlett O'Hara.

_**Scarlett's Point of View:**_

Scarlett woke up from her nap and put on her dress and under garments. As she slowly walked down a flight of stairs, she looked outside the nearest window, and couldn't believe her eyes. All these men were shouting that the war had started, and she felt like she would faint. That meant no more good times, and the dance that she had been looking forward to that night would never happen. Everything that could go wrong was happening that day. She had had only one good thing happen that day, and that was meeting Rhett Butler and getting to know him.

* * *

**_I hope this is long enough! Tell me what you think. Good, bad, or terrible, it just is more advice for me to make this a whole lot better!_**


	3. How Did I Meet Thee Again?

**Chapter Three: How Did I Meet Thee Again?**

_**Scarlett's Point Of View:**_

Scarlett sat on her bed in her dreary bedroom and cried. Never in her life had she been so bored. All her beaus were gone to war, her pa paid her little attention for he wanted to be in the war himself and was always gone all day in town, her sisters were mean to her, and her mother was always busy. How she wished the war had never come! She had never had anything taken away from her, but now she had. As she sat there crying, she thought of just before the war started Stuart Tarlenton had asked her to marry him. She had automatically had said no. Then when she turns around it was Brent Tarlenton that had asked her to marry him. She had told him no also. But another surprise had happened that day too. Charles Hamilton had asked her to marry him. And that was when she had hesitated. She had almost said yes for the fact that he was Melanie's brother and that meant that she would of showed Ashley that she had picked another man over him, but after she thought about it, she told herself it would of been the biggest mistake of her life. So he was also told a big no. And not only last week her father had told her that he had died in the war. She had laughed at that for if she had married him, she would of become a widow after only two weeks of marraige.

"Scarlett, darling, what is the matter?" Ellen O'Hara asked her daughter as she stepped into Scarlett's room. " Darling, I can hear you crying all the way downstairs in my office. Tell Mother what is wrong."

Scarlett took her hankerchief and blowed her nose. She didn't know her mother could hear her crying. That was great. Just great.

" Mother, it is so boring around here!"!..sobs..." All my friends are off and married. All my beaus are at war, and..and..."sobs..."it is just so lonely!" Scarlett wailed like a little girl that hadn't gotten what she wanted.

" Well, what about going to Savannah? My family would love to have you..."

"No, I don't like Savannah..."

" What about Charleston? Your two aunts have been asking about you..."

"I was there over the summer.."

Ellen bit her lip. There was only one place that she could go and she didn't want to have Scarlett go there, and that was to Atlanta.

"Scarlett..Melanie Hamilton wrote me asking if you would like to come stay at her Aunt Pittypats...which is in Atlanta.."

" Oh, Mother, that would be wonderful!"

Ellen smiled. She loved seeing her oldest daughter happy. " Well, I will go telegraph her now and tell her that you will be on the train today and will arrive in Atlanta by tonight."

Ellen got up, kissed her daughter on the forehead, and walked out the door to tell Pork to go into town and telegraph Melanie. She didn't want her daughter to leave Tara, but she had to. It was the only thing that would make her happy.

Scarlett smiled. She was going to Atlanta. Her favorite city. Her father had told her that it was just as old as her, but it really was only a few years older than her. But it really hadn't been given the name Atlanta until she was born. Scarlett closed her eyes and thought of seeing those streets which she loved.

" Miss Ellen told me ter tells you that you's s'pose to tell me what ter pack for tchya trip," Mammy said as she got out Scarlett's trunk, a huge trunk in fact. She also had another one for other things too.

Scarlett went straight to her closet and looked at her huge wardrobe. She was sure glad that she wasn't Charles Hamilton's widow, or all she would have was black, black, black. She slowly started to laugh. And she couldn't stop.

"Miss Scarlett, what tchya laughing at?" Mammy asked puzzled.

"Oh, Mammy. You wouldn't understand. Now, I will be taking this dress..and that one," she said pointing to two dresses, a low-cut red dress and a virgin white one.

Mammy shook her head, but took the dresses anyway. Scarlett smirked. This was going to be some experience.

_**Melly's Point of View:**_

She had just gotten a telegram and she couldn't believe what it said. She smiled. Here is what it said:

_Dear Melanie**Stop**_

_Scarlett has made the decision of coming to stay with you in Atlanta**Stop** She is going to arrive by nightfall**Stop** Please take great care of her, for the war has depressed her very much**Stop **I believe that her visit will be for a few monthes at the most**Stop** She may decide to stay longer**Stop** You are also always welcome at Tara, and of course your Aunt Pitty too**Stop**_

_Sincerely,_

_Ellen O'Hara_

When Melly had sent the O'Haras the letter, she hadn't expected Scarlett to accept. What had she been thinking? She couldn't remember. Maybe it was the fact that her brother had been head over heels in love with her, and had proposed to her not to long ago. Or was it the fact that she had always felt like Scarlett was her sister? Or was it even the fact that Ashley had always cared about Scarlett? She couldn't help but feel a little jealous that her husband had been in love with Scarlett. She knew in her heart that it was one of the biggest sins to be jealous, but she couldn't help herself this time. She had taken her husbands explanation and believed him that he no longer had feelings for her, but that he felt for her like she was another sister next to India. Melly felt like she had everything with Ashley, and was hoping for a baby. A boy for her first child of course. She couldn't dare think of giving Ashley a daughter as his first born. As she sat there thinking, another idea came to her. What if she played matchmaker for Scarlett? She knew that it wasn't down her ally, but whould it hurt to try? Melly laughed at the idea. She knew tons of young beaus that would go crazy over her. It would make Scarlett happy too, for it would feel like old times for her and maybe she wouldn't be so depressed. Yes, that is what she planned to do. And at that, she walked up the stairs to get everything ready for Scarlett's arrival.

_**Rhett's Point Of View:**_

Rhett walked down the streets to Belle Watlings. He had just arrived in Atlanta about thirty minutes ago and he was happy. Happy to be in a place where he knew so well. For he loved Atlanta almost just as much as Charleston, but Charleston would always be his home. He had business to attend to here, and had a feeling that his time here again was going to be full of excitement.

He walked up to Belle'r room and knocked at the door. He heard the rustling of skirts, and then the door opened.

"Rhett! It seems like it has been so long," Belle said to Rhett.

"Why, Belle, I just wanted to tell you that I was in town.."

" Well, you want your usual room?"

Rhett laughed. Belle seemed different. It was amazing in what you can miss in such a short absence he thought to himself.

" Yes, that would be fine. Thank you Belle," he took the key from her hand, told her goodbye, and left to go up to his bedroom.

_**Belle's Point Of View:**_

Belle Watling closed the door behind her and sighed. She had known Rhett a long time, a very long time. And in that short time, she had come to have feelings for him. Why can't he return them? She asked herself. Belle went over to the nearest table, poured herself a glass of brandy, and slowly brought it to her lips. She tipped the tiny glass back and drank the sweet, yet bitter taste. It helped her. It helped her with having to deal with everyone out in Atlanta. Yes, she was different. But it didn't mean that she wasn't a kind woman. She hated hearing all the gossip that was spread about her. Everyday as she walked out in the streets, people would stop and whisper. She never did anything to them, and she just thought they were a whole bunch of pea-hens.

So what if she dyed her hair? So what if she wore paint? It didn't mean that she was the worlds most hideous being to ever walk the planet. When the brandy was gone from the glass, she poured herself another drink. As she took a slow sip, she thought of how the people of Atlanta would be telling more gossip since Rhett was back. She sighed and put the tiny glass down. If only he knew was all she could think about.

_**Scarlett's Point Of View:**_

Scarlett stepped out of the train and breathed in fresh air. It felt good to her to be off the train that had been cramped with people. Prissy came up to her with her luggage and screamed as she dropped them. Scarlett roled her eyes. She was embarrassed to have to have this stupid girl with her. She had wanted another, but Pa had made her bring Prissy. Even though Scarlett had to give her credit that she was really good with hair. Very good in fact.

"Miss Scarlett, Miss Scarlett, me is so's sorry. Its just ter heavy for me's to carry all that luggage there," Prissy wailed.

" Prissy, go find Uncle Henry. Never mind about the luggage now, just do what I say and go find him!"

Prissy ran off and Scarlett laughed. She had control over her and that made her happy. Very happy.

" Miss O'Hara?"

Scarlett turned around and saw Uncle Henry in front of her. Prissy was in his wagon.

" Yes?"

" Well, it's about time the train got here. Now, I will get your luggage and you go get in the wagon."

Scarlett did what she was told and smiled. She liked Uncle Henry right away. As he got into the wagon, Scarlett noticed how mad he looked. That was pretty sad. He looked like Frank Kennedy and she started to laugh. She was thinking of how mad her sister would of been to hear her say that.

As Scarlett was daydreaming, she had failed to notice the wagon stop in front of a big, white tiled house. She automatically froze, for out came Melanie.

" Scarlett! Oh, I have been waiting all day for you to come!"

Melanie automatically hugged Scarlett. Scarlett returned the hug and smiled. She truly loved Melanie as her own friend, but was sorry that she had to be married to Ashley.

" Oh, Melly, when my mother told me that you had written for me to come stay with you, I couldn't resist. The last time I saw you was at the barbecue and that was only a brief conversation. Now we can make up for all that was lost."

Melanie smiled. Scarlett smiled to and hugged her dear friend again. She had forgotten what it was like to have her friends be with her. It felt great.

As they were walking up the steps of Aunt Pitty's, Melanie said something that caught Scarlett's attention.

"Scarlett, we are having a bazaar in a few weeks, and I was wondering if you would like to help out in a booth. And of course, you get to dance. There will be a lot of beaus there."

Scarlett smiled. A bazaar! This really was going to be a fun visit in the city. " Yes, I would Melly. As long as there is what you promised..."

**Three Weeks Later:**

Music and couples dancing surrounded Scarlett at the Atlantic Bazaar. She had had fourteen gentleman come up and flirt with her. Well, she had on her revealing scarlet red ball-gown, her hair was half way up in a net with sparkles and the rest hung down in beautiful black curls surrounding her face, her earbobs were silver chandeliers, and she had her same 17 inch waist. She was happy, very happy. Being at the booth was not as fun as being with all the men, but it didn't matter to her. She started humming to a tune that she had danced to so many times. As she stood there, there was a man with chestnut colored hair that came up to her.

" Hello, Miss, I couldn't help but notice you all the way over here with no one in sight. Would I have the pleasure of one dance?"

Scarlett froze. He was good looking, very good looking,

" What if I said maybe?"

The man smiled. He liked this girl now. That was for sure.

As she was flirting with him, Dr. Meade had silenced everyone for a very important announcement.

" May I have your attention! ATTENTION PLEASE! Thank you. We have a very special guest here tonight. A very special guest. Now, please may we all welcome Captain Rhett Butler!"

Scarlett looked up and saw Rhett bowing to everyone in a polite way. As his head went up, his eyes and Scarlett's eyes met. He stopped bowing and smiled. Scarlett smiled and she started having flashbacks of their first meeting.

_**Rhett's Point Of View:**_

Rhett walked through the huge croud to where he saw Scarlett. She looked quite beautiful in that dress, and he loved the way her hair was. He then saw the other man that was flirting with her. Well, he would get him to go away.

" Why, Miss O'Hara, so nice to see you again..."

He lifted up her right hand again and kissed it. He smiled when he saw her eyes dancing with delight over seeing him again.

" Why, Captain Butler, the same back to you..:

Rhett saw the other man become furious and he began to laugh. The other man frowned at him and then turned back to Scarlett.

" So, what about the next dance..."

Scarlett looked at the other man and said," I'm sorry..I didn't hear what you had just said..."

The man glared again at Rhett and left. Rhett had to laugh again. Scarlett sure was the belle of the ball.

" Well, my dear Miss O'Hara, whould you please tell me what brings you to Atlanta?"

Rhett saw her blush and he knew that she had been not paying attention to what he had just said, but to him.

" Oh, me being in Atlanta? Melanie wrote me to come and stay with her for she was lonely over here since her husband is off at war and her brother had just died. I know what brings you here so don't bother explaining that to me.."

Melanie came up to the two and started to talk with Rhett.

" Oh, Captain Butler, such a pleasure to have you here..."

Melanie blushed as he talked with her. Rhett noticed, but kept a sincere face. He saw Scarlett look jealous, so he winked at her. She turned red and he smiled.

" Would you ladies mind giving to the Cause?"

Rhett looked at Scarlett and saw her hesitate. She wasn't for the Cause and he wasn't surprised. He wasn't for it himself, but what was the use of having people talk more gossip?

" My wedding ring, it has better use off my finger," said Melly giving up her wedding ring.

When the man looked at Scarlett, she hesitated, and finally removed a gold bracelet that didn't mean much to her, after all Ashley had given it to her as a birthday present.

" Here...this thing means nothing to me."

She tossed it into the basket and smiled. Rhett saw this as he gave up his gold cigar case for he had one even fancier than that one.

"Thank you ladies.."

The man walked off and then Melly said that she had to go talk with Dr. Meade, so Rhett was left with Scarlett and he was glad.

" Miss O'Hara, what was that bracelet you so wanted to get rid of?"

"Well, it was a gift from that stupid Ashley Wilkes for my birthday..I had to wear it for I had nothing else to match with my dress and I was going to give it away right when I had the chance."

"You look better without that thing anyway.."

Scarlett smiled and laughed. Rhett laughed and was glad that she was here.

" I have another annoucement to make!" yelled a very sore Dr. Meade.

Scarlett and Rhett looked up and wondered what else the man had to say.

" Mrs. Wilkes and I have decided to have something that is totally for the Cause. Here is what it is. If you want to leave with the lady of your choice, you must bid for her! The bidding starts now!"

People yelled out bids no higher than 25 dollars for a bid, and Rhett saw Scarlett staring at the couples and he also heard her sigh. Well, he wanted to dance with her, so he walked up and yelled something very unexpected.

"150 dollars in gold for Miss O"Hara."

There were gasps through the whole croud and everyone turned to Scarlett. She just smiled.

"Well, remember she has to accept..."

"Oh, I do!"

Scarlett ran to Rhett and whispered," We finally get to dance."

Rhett laughed and stood in position in front of Scarlett. And before they knew it, the music had started, and they were dancing on the dance floor.

**6 Dances Later:**

"Well, I have to say you do dance devinely Captain Butler..."

Rhett looked down at Scarlett and smiled.

" Stop flirting with me Miss O'Hara...I want more that flirting from you.."

" Well, what do you want?"

" I want to here those words that a man wants to here from that special woman that his heart desires. I want to here those words "I love you."

Scarlett looked up at him and smiled.

" Well, we will have to see.."

He held her tighter and brought her closer to him. She just smiled and leaned in closer than what ever was proper and looked up at Rhett to the point where she could feel his warm breath almost touching her sweet face. He laughed and looked at her the rest of the night. What he ever did to meet Scarlett was a mystery to him.

_**Scarlett's Point of View:**_

As Scarlett combed her hair and got in bed she glowed with memories of being in Rhett's arms. She still remembered his hands on her waist, and she smiled. She closed her eyes and soon was dreaming of dancing with Rhett Butler.

* * *

**hope you enjoy this! hope i am not moving to fast...tell me if i am! thanks to all my reveiwers, without you guys this story would not be possible! i like having other characters besides just rhett and scarlett say what they think like melly and belle...DON'T WORRY! i don't know what i will do with ashley yet...tell me what to do with the stupid ashley wilkes..sorry for those that like ashley, but i just hate him! thanks again for all my reviewers. oh! am i rushing? i am kind of following the movie...**  



	4. A Friday Night Dinner

**Chapter Four: A Friday Night Dinner **

_**Melly's Pint Of View:**_

"Scarlett..Scarlett! Settle down, I will let you read it in a minute.." Melly said holding a letter from Captain Butler.

"Well...hurry up...I want to see why in all the world he had to write to you and not me..." Scarlett said arms folded.

Melly laughed. She could tell that Scarlett was jealous, really jealous.

She read the letter and smiled as she picked up her wedding ring. As she placed it on her wedding finger, she started to cry. He had returned it to her the one thing that she treasured the most. Her wedding ring that showed that she loved and was devoted to the one man to which she was married.

"Such a kind man...:." Melly said in a daze.

"Let me read it.." Scarlett said grabbing it out of Melly's hand.

"Scarlett.."

Melly laughed. Why she had to know what Rhett had said in the letter she had no idea of whatever the reason was.

Scarlett read the letter and smiled. The words that she had just read made her think long and hard that there was some other meaning behind the letter than just returning Melly's ring.

The letter had said:

_Dear Mrs. Wilkes,_

_I would like to say that even though your wedding ring was graciously apprectiated as a giving to The Cause, it was not needed. It serves a better purpose on your finger and I won't take the ring back. For I know that it was hard for you to remove the symbol of your love for Mr. Wilkes. Please I ask again accept the ring back.  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Butler_

"Scarlett...can I have the letter back?"

"OH! Yes, here.."Scarett said handing her the letter.

Melly took the letter and knew she had to show Captain Butler how much she appreciatted the giving back of her ring. What if she invited him to dinner tomorrow night?

"Scarlett...I have to do something to show how much I appreciate his kindness. What if I was to invite him to dinner tomorrow night.."

Scarlett looked and smiled at Melly."I think that is a perfect idea..."

"I agree...what about chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and apple pie for dessert?" Melly asked Scarlett.

"That sounds good Melly, except maybe some rolls along with it..."

"Oh! How could I forget bread or rolls? Yes, that is what we will have. I will go write him back inviting him to a Friday night dinner..."

**_Rhett's Point Of View:_**

Rhett got up from his chair in the hotel room and answered the door. He wondered why at such a time that he out of all people had a visitor.

He opened the door, and saw the bartender on the other side.

"Mr. Butler, I have a letter here from Melanie Wilkes. She stopped by earleir and asked me to give you this letter to you after my shift was over."

"Thank you.." Rhett said with taking the letter from the bartenders hand.

"Goodnight, sir."

The man walked off and Rhett closed the door. He hadn't expected a reply so soon from the dear Mrs. Ashley Wilkes. He opened the closed envelope and took out it's contents. He unfolded the letter and read the tiny neat handwriting. He smiled at what it said. He was invited to dinner over at her Aunt Pitty's where Scarlett was staying. Scarlett...he had danced with her only about two weeks ago and he still remebered her beauty and charm.

He stood near the window of the hotel room and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He drank it and put the glass back down. He had gotten use to the bitter taste of the liquor. He had always been a heavy drinker and he thought about it as he lit a cigar. He took of his black overcoat, unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white shirt, and sat down on the chair facing the window.

His plan had worked. He was going to see Scarlett, and was hoping that he would get lucky enough to get to pay daily calls on the woman that he was deeply attracted to.

_**Scarlett's Point Of View:**_

Scarlett looked in the mirror and frowned. She had never looked so bad in all her life. Her hair kept falling out of place and her dress looked ruffled. She had her hair halfway up in two sparkly hairpins, and the rest lay down all in beautiful curls. She looked in the mirror one last time, and finally was happy with her appearance after fixing a few misplaced hairs, and fixing her beautiful virgin white dress.

She went over to the window and peaked out of the corner of the curtain to see when Rhett Butler's carraige would pull up. It was a beautiful Friday night, and she was hoping that everything would be perfect. Scarlett looked at the clock as it striked seven. And when she turned back around to look out the window, she saw Rhett's carraige stop in front of the house.

Scarlett looked in the mirror one last time, and ran out the door. She walked slowly when she came to the bottom of the stairs and saw Melly waiting. She heard his steps come up onto the front porch and then there was a knock.

Melly opened the door and smiled when she saw a deeply handsome man on the other side.

"Come in Captain Butler..." Melly said.

He stepped in and took off his hat.

"Why, my dear Mrs. Wilkes..." he said taking her right hand and kissing it.

Scarlett turned red and looked away. She knew that he was being kind, but why couldn't he of greeted her first? She looked ten times as pretty as Melly did, for Melly just wore plain black for she was in mourning for her brother Charles's death in the war.

He looked at Melly again and said," Mrs. Wilkes, I have to say thank you for inviting me here for dinner..."

"Well, for what you did..."

He just smiled and then Melly said," Well, I will go see if dinner is ready.."

She walked down the hall to the kitchen where the meal was being prepared, and that left Scarlett there alone with Rhett.

Rhett turned and eyed Scarlett. He loved the way she looked tonight, and especially just the part of having her in his presence.

"Why, Miss O'Hara..." he said taking her bare right hand and kissing it.

She shivered at the touch of his lips on her hand. Maybe there was no reason to be jealous for she knew why he had given Melly back her ring.

"Why, Captain Butler...such a pleasure to see you again."

"I have to say, you look so beautiful for just a Friday night dinner..."

Scarlett blushed and looked at him. Why did he have to notice everything?

"Well, maybe the reason why I got so dressed up was because you always look overdressed yourself..."

He laughed and Scarlett smiled. She had gotten even with him on that one, and she was happy about it.

"So...Miss O'Hara, would you mind leading me into the living room?"he asked.

Scarlett stared at him and she almost frowned. This was not what she has expected from him, and she felt ashamed for spending half the day picking out what she would wear that night.

"No...I wouldn't mind.." she finally said and opened the door to the living room/parlor and walked in.

He followed and allowed himself to sit in the nearest armchair.

Scarlett sat down on the couch in the middle of the room and she looked down. She wished that she hadn't dressed up so nicely, for there really had been no reason now that she thought about it. Trying to impress him had been a foolish thing to do.

He looked over at Scarlett and saw that she was mighty embarrassed. He started to laugh again and Scarlett looked up. She was furious, and he liked that. Whatever the reason was for her being mad, he didn't care.

"Captain Butler...why do you have to laugh at everything in life?" Scarlett asked.

"Well...It is just who I am. I.."

Melly walked in and Rhett studied her face. He for the first time noticed how plain she was, but she had a different beauty about her that showed warmth and kindness.

"Dinner is ready.." Melly said.

Scarlett got up and walked into the dining room without saying anything to Melly or Rhett. She just was hoping that he would leave as soon as dinner was over.

Rhett walked in and took the chair next to Scarlett, and she turned red. He was getting back at her, out of all the things that he could do, this was the worst.

Melly sat down across from Scarlett and then Prissy came in with the meal.

"Mrs. Wilkes...may I ask where your dear Aunt Pittypat is?" Rhett asked as his plate was set in front of him.

"Oh.. she was feeling faint and she had to retire I may dare say, farely early."

"Oh.." Rhett muttered under his breath.

As Scarlett ate her supper, she didn't dare mutter a word. Melly and Rhett could talk all they want and she wouldn't care.

"Scarlett...honey...what is the matter?" Melly asked as dessert finally came and everyone was done with the main course.

"Nothing...can I be excused, Melly? I feel quite faint and I believe I should retire early..."

Rhett looked over at her as Melly told her that it was okay for her to go to bed, and saw her get up.

"Mrs. Wilkes...I believe that it is me that has made Miss O'Hara feel quite ill, for I haven't been very nice to her tonight I dare say. "

Scarlett turned around and looked at him. He was apologizing for what he had done?

"Why, Captain Butler, I don't believe that you have done anything. Scarlett just feels like she is being left out of the conversation.."

Scarlett walked around the table and sat back down. She would show him, she would play his game.

"Melly...I have to say that you have caught me red-handed. Yes, I have felt like I have been left out of the conversation."

She smiled and looked at Rhett and saw that he looked astounded. She almost felt like laughing herself, but didn't for her own sake.

She sat down where she had been sitting and she started to eat the apple pie that she had left just sitting there.

_**Rhett's Point Of View:**_

"Well, my dear Mrs. Wilkes, thank you for inviting me to this wonderful dinner. But, for it being almost past 10 o'clock, I believe I must go and leave you and dear Miss O'Hara."

Scarlett looked over at Rhett, and frowned to here that he was going. Maybe he would call on her tomorrow was what he was thinking.

"Goodbye, Captain Butler.."Melly said smiling and leaving the room to go light out the down stairs oil lamps.

Rhett walked to the door and turned around to see Scarlett following him." Miss O'Hara..may I talk with you outside on the porch?"

"Yes...you may..."

He opened the front door, and let Scarlett walk first outside into the cool night air.

He shut the door and turned to face the Scarlett.

"Miss O'Hara...I want to ask you what on earth was the matter with you tonight?'

He saw her stiffen and turn red.

"Well...I was feeling jealous that you didn't pay any attention to me and..."

"So...you still are selfish."

He saw that he had made her as ruffled up as an old hen, and he just laughed and smiled.

"The main thing that I wanted to ask you is would you like to go on a walk with me tomorrow afternoon?"

He saw her smile, and he smiled back at her.

"Yes...I believe that you would be devine Captain Butler."

He laughed at her and she smiled more. He then took her hand and gently kissed it. He felt her shiver and he smiled at her as he walked off.

And when he was halfway down the first step on the porch, he turned around and said," Oh, and by the way Scarlett...you may call me Rhett. Leave Captain Butler to the people like Mrs. Wilkes."

Rhett left Scarlett there, and didn't look back as he walked farther into the cold night air, thinking nothing more than of Scarlett O'Hara.

**Here it is...finally I could post it. Sorry I haven't updated for quite some time! I should have another update like tomorrow for a different story now that my computer is working...don't forget to review!**


	5. A Walk To Remeber

**Chapter Five: A Walk To Remember**

_**Aunt Pittypatts Point Of View:**_

Aunt Pittypatt walked downstairs and saw Scarlett waiting intensly at the window for something or someone to arrive. She didn't know who Scarlett would be waiting for at such an early time in the morning, but she didn't mind asking for she had nearly fainted last night when she had looked out the window to see her and Captain Butler talking over something..and the way that he looked at her made her wonder. She had grabbed for her smelling salts, but she hadn't been able to find them, so she had had to go to bed with the most terrible headache that she had ever had.

"Scarlett...dear...where are you going on such a beautiful morning?" Aunt Pittypatt had finally asked after two minutes of saying nothing to Scarlett.

"Oh, Captain Butler and I are going on a walk this morning and..."

"WHAT! You are going on a walk with that..that...OH! Melly...Melly," she yelled.

"Aunt Pitty, what on Earth is the matter?" Melly said coming downstairs and sweeping a strand of hair to the side that was out of it's place.

"My smelling salts...get me my smelling salts..."she practically wailed. "Oh, Scarlett...you know my pour nerves..."

Melly returned with her smelling salts and gave them to her Aunt Pitty. Aunt Pittypatt took them at once and breathed in the aroma that made her calm, and not feel as faint.

"Scarlett...how can you ruin your reputation.."

"God's nightgown, Aunt Pitty! It isn't like I am an old widow that can't be seen with a man. I am not married, and am certainly not a widow.."

"But, just the thought of seeing that man at or in my house, with the girl that I am suppose.."

"Aunt Pitty," Melly butted in." Scarlett does have a point. Just think, he returned my wedding ring for me knowing how much that ring meant to me. Besides, do you really want to faint? You have fainted already four times this week, and the doctor says it is not good for your nerves to get all ruffled up all over nothing. And, Scarlett is right. She is not married at the present, and she is not a widow for that matter."

"Oh, Melly...I don't want to see him arrive...take me back up to bed..my headache is coming back.."Aunt Pitty said putting her hand to her head and pushing aside what Melly had said. " I feel more faint than before..Oh, Scarlett..look what you have done to my pour nerves.."

She wailed like a little five year old and she didn't care. All she wanted was to be back in bed, away from Scarlett and Captain Butler.

"Aunt Pitty..."Melly protested.

"No..."Aunt Piitty said, wailing at the same time. " I know if I don't get upstairs, I shall faint and this day will be the last day you ever here from me ever again..."

Melly walked over to her aunt and put and arm around her. "Alright, I will take you back up to bed..."

They started up the staoirs, leaving Scarlett, and Aunt Pitty started to have a dizzy spell and she almost fell over.

"Oh...see what she has done to me?"Aunt Pitty cried. "I am worse than I ever was...than I ever was.."

"Aunt Pitty..."

Aunt Pittypatt didn't listen to what Melly had to say. What Scarlett was doing to her poor, old nerves was making her feel like her end was near and she could do nothing about it.

Melly finally reached Aunt Pitty's room and she opened the door. Melly practically dragged her frantic aunt into the bedroom, and she shut the door behind them. Aunt Pittypatt let Melly help her into her nightgown and she got back in bed, and Melly returned with a glass of water and her nerve tonic.

As Melly poured her some nerve tonic, she lectured her aunt about their last episode with Scarlett.

"Aunt Pitty...Scarlett having Captain Butler call on her is not bad thing, not a bad thing at all. And..you need to learn to control those nerves of yours..."

"But...Melly...I can't stand the thought...and if it bother's me so to have that..."

"What do you think that you have done to Scarlett?"

"I don't care! All I want is her to realize what she has done to me..."

"Aunt Pitty! How much nerve tonic are you taking? You are down to one bottle and the doctor had given you 3 just about two weeks ago.."

"Melly..you know me...once I worry, I need help. What if you were me?"

"Never mind..take some of this, and I will be back with a cool wash cloth for your head...I believe it will bring the headache down. And, also, I will have Prissy make you some hot tea..that should calm you down. And after that, will you please try to get some sleep? You worry me..."

"It is this war...and Scarlett O'Hara that is doing this to me...not myself.."

Melly left, and Aunt Pitty sat there in her big feather bed drowning in all her worries, and as time went by, more worries came to her. Haunting her, and tormenting her so badly that she had to take the rest of her nerve tonic. And when she reached for her smelling salts, they weren't there, and therefore, the poor woman fainted in her bed just before Melly returned with a cool wash cloth and hot tea.

_**Scarlett's Point Of View:**_

Scarlett looked at Melly as she came downstairs with a stressed look on her face. Scarlett couldn't help but be glad that Aunt Pitty had gone back to bed, for she would of made a fool of herself in front of Rhett, and she didn't need that right now.

"Melly...may I ask what is wrong?" Scarlett asked, trying to appear innocent and caring for her friend.

"Oh...Aunt Pitty fainted when I left her alone to go get her some tea..." she said kindly to Scarlett.

Scarlett almost laughed, but stopped herself.

"Well, she shouldn't say such things about Rh...I mean Captain Butler."

"I know...he is such a kind man," Melanie said." I am forever in his debt...for what he did for me is more than what any other man has ever done...especially if it was for Ashley.."

Scarlett cringed at the mention of Ashley's name. Even though she didn't love him, she still felt jealous that he had picked Melly over her.

_**Rhett's Point Of View:**_

Rhett walked down the street that lead to Aunt Pitty's house and he tried to recall the night before. All he remebered was staring at Scarlett and talking with her. That was the main reason why he had given Mrs. Wilkes her ring back, so that he would be on her good side and would be able to call on Scarlett.

He was wearing a white suite, a white cowboy-like hat, black dress shoes, he had his black cane with him, and had his usual nicely clipped mustache and his just shaven face.

Rhett smiled at two young ladies that were walking in the other direction, took off his hat, and nodded his head as he said,"Why, good morning..."

He put back on his hat and noticed how the two girls had started giggling and whispering as they walked by. They must have found him attractive for thirty three, going on thirty four by next year.

When he had met Scarlett for the very first time, he hadn't ever thought really of how young she was. He didn't even know how old she was now, and really didn't want to ask her of her age, but he felt that it was something that he had to do.

What did he find so attractive about Scarlett? Was it just that she was good looking...or was it just because she was like him in so many ways?

He finally made it to the front door of the house which he had been headed and he knocked on the door. He once again, like the night before, heard the rustle of skirts and then the door opened.

_**Melly's Point Of View:**_

Melanie had been the one to open the door and she smiled at Captain Butler when she saw that it was him on the otherside.

"Why...Captain Butler...so nice to see you again...I will go get Scarlett. Come in..."

She opened the door more so that he could step in. She shut the door behind him when he was in, and she left to go get Scarlett.

"Scarlett...Scarlett.." she said tapping on her best friends bedroom door. "Scarlett...Captain Butler is here..."

Melly heard a gasp, and a sound of something falling to the ground.

"Scarlett...is something wrong?" Melly asked.

"No...you just startled me, that's all," was the reply she got.

The door finally opened and Melanie saw that Scarlett had changed her dress into a marroon colored one that looked beautiful against her skin. She had on a bonnet which was also marron with black trim in the front. She had on long, silver chandelier earrings and she had on her black gloves.

"Scarlett..."Melly began, but stopped when she saw how happy Scarlett looked.

"What?"Scarlett asked in return."Is my hair out of place? Do I look terrible?"

Melanie laughed and hugged her friend.

"No...it is just that you _are_ beautiful. You must really like this Captain Butler, don't you?"

She released her friend and saw Scarlett turn red.

"Well..."

"Never mind, Scarlett. He has been here for almost eight minutes..."

She watched Scarlett walk to the hallroom mirror, and then down the stairs.

Melly closed Scarlett's door, and then she had an idea. An idea that would change Scarlett's life forever.

_**Rhett's Point Of View:**_

Rhett saw Scarlett come down the steps and he automatically looked at her dress. He thought that it complimented her features nicely, but not as nice as a green dress did. He loved the way her hair was up in her bonnet, and he loved her earbobs that she had on with it. When she came down to stand in front of him, he took her right hand and kissed it like he did everytime he saw Scarlett.

"Why, Scarlett...you look beautiful..."

He saw her blush and he laughed.

"Rhett...don't you mean for us to get going?" Scarlett asked him opening the door.

He laughed once again to himself and replied,"Yes, I do."

He let her walk outside, and then he followed with shutting the door behind him.

Scarlett was at the end of the walkway, and Rhett started to laugh.

"Rhett...what is so funny?"

"Well...Scarlett...don't you think it would be more polite if you took my arm?" he said offering his arm to her.

He saw her laugh, and then accept the offer.

They started to walk down the street, and Rhett could feel Scarlett turning red.

"Why...Scarlett...what is the matter?"

"Oh, fiddle dee dee, there is nothing the matter...it just is...it just is that..."Scarlett said not able to find the words to say. "Ohh, I don't want to talk about that right now..."

There was silence for a moment as he thought of something to say. He noticed how uncomfortable Scarlett seemed, and she was red.

"Scarlett...may I dare ask...how old you are?"

He saw her look up at him and she said,"I am 16..."

"Well...now my dear...how old do you believe I am?"he asked not surprised with her answer to his earlier qustion.

"Rhett...I don't know...25?26?27? Or 28?"

He laughed and saw Scarlett turn red once again.

"Not even close...I am 33..."

"33! You look so much younger..."

"Why, I will take that as a compliment Scarlett.."he said.

_**Scarlett's Point Of View:**_

Scarlett smiled up at Rhett, and said,"Well, how old do I look Captain Butler?"

"Now that I know your age, I have to say you look 18 to 20..."

She smiled even more, and couldn't help but stare at him practically the whole time. The rest of the day consisted of Rhett talking about his past, and where he came from. It surprised her that he was so open with her, and it scared her a little that she felt so comfortable, barely knowing him, being able to share everything with him. She talked about her sisters, her mother, her pa, and especially about Mammy.

"So, Scarlett.."Rhett started. "What do you think of Atlanta?"

"I don't know...sometimes there is way to much going on at once here. I have to say, it doesn't feel like home. But, all in all, I love this city."

Rhett started to laugh, and then he said,"Well, you have a way diffent opinion from me about the mighty town of Atlanta..."

"Please do tell what you think of this place Captain Butler.."

"Atlanta is a very different place. The only reason why I ever come here is because of knowing Belle Watling and business..."

"So what you are saying Rhett is that you don't think much of this city..."

"That is right..."

Scarlett turned away to look at another couple on a walk, and she saw them look their way. She tightened her hold on his arm and she looked up at him and saw him smile.

"Rhett...you told me what you think of the city...but what do you think of me?"

She knew it was a stupid question, but she was running out of things to ask him. She saw him stare at her for a second, and then he smiled.

"Why, Miss O'Hara, do you want the truth?"

"Yes, I do..."

"Well, I think you have the most beautiful green eyes. You have a nice figure, and beautiful hair. I find you very attractive, is what I am trying to say. You aren't scared to show who you are, and you always want everything to yourself. You are selfish, and..."

"Gods nightgown, Rhett! Do have anything nice to say at all?"

"I would take what I just told you as a compliment, Scarlett O'Hara..."

"Well...what do you think I think of you?"

"You probably think I am the worlds most handsome man you have ever laid eyes on by the way you look at me. You find me..how should I say it...a black villain? Not hard to see by the look on your face...but you find me a nice gentleman, or should I say you don't find me a gentleman?"

She just gave him a smile and looked straight ahead. It really was going to be a walk to remember.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't updated for over a month! I have been piled up with so much school work lately...well, I hope you enjoyed the update. I know, it isn't the best, but I hope you enjoyed the part with Aunt Pitty...I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that part. **


	6. I Must Love HimI Must Love Her

_**Chapter Six: I Must Love Him(I Must Love Her)**_

Rhett sat in Aunt Pitty's parlor and stared at Scarlett putting on her bonnet that he had brought her from Paris. He had to say, this young woman had certainly bewitched him. He knew he was in love with her, but was she with him? She had practically fainted when she saw him at the door not to long ago, and she had smiled and he had taken her hand, and kissed it.

Scarlett put the bonnet on the wrong way on purpose, and looked over at Rhett and said, "How do I look?"

"Awful," he said and got up to help her put it on the right way. "Let me help you with that, for sure, I thought a young lady like Scarlett O'Hara would know about the latest style's."

Scarlett felt butterfly's flutter in her stomach as Rhett touched her chin with both of his hands trying to help her put the bonnet on right, and she felt faint. She was in love with him, and she knew it. Never had the Tarlenton twins made her feel like this, either had Ashley. She had forgotten Ashley comepletely, and was glad she never ended up marrying him. Rhett had visited her everyday when he was here, and she smiled thinking of someday he would kiss her.

She had known him for five monthes now, and she smiled at the thought of their first meeting. That day was the day she had known that she wanted him, and she knew she would have him, for she, Scarlett O'Hara, would make sure of that.

"Oh, Rhett, let me do it," she laughed as she had seen that he was tying the bonnet the wrong way. He laughed and he looked at her figure up and down as she turned around to look in the mirror to see her new green bonnet.

Rhett smiled when she turned around to see her beautiful face and bonnet. He then asked,"What do you think of the beautiful bonnet, Scarlett?"

"Oh, Rhett...I love it."

She then took off her bonnet and smiled as she put it back in the box and handed the box to Rhett.

"The thing is Rhett, I can't keep excepting these gifts...it just isn't proper. How could I?"

"You have a point Scarlett, for I always get some sort of payment in the end."

Scarlett put the box down, and looked back at Rhett. She looked at him, and felt like she never had before, and she knew he must of felt it too because before she knew it, he was kissing her. And she was kissing him, and the whole world felt like it was spinning around her.

She put her arms slowly around his neck, and his arms had already been around her waist. His lips parted from her's, and he looked at her open her eyes, and he saw love shining through her deep, green eyes.

"Scarlett, darling...", he muttered kissing her again.

Scarlett kissed him back, and gasped for breath when he started kissing her neck. He started to undo the back of her dress, and she pulled back.

"Rhett...I...I..." she walked away from him."I haven't ever been kissed like that..."

Rhett walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and brought her close to him. "Scarlett, you kissed me back. I thought..."

"Oh, Rhett, don't."

He started kissing her neck, and she felt like she was caught in a spell, he had cast a deep spell over her, a spell of love and desiration.

Rhett started kissing her lips again, and she didn't stop, but just shook with excitement.

He pulled back, and she pressed herself against him, and he held her. She closed her eyes and made memories of that moment. Of her and her love, Rhett Butler.

Rhett kissed her on the head, and said,"Scarlett, I love you..it sounds funny, but I, Rhett Butler, am in love with you."

Scarlett kissed him on the nose and said,"Well, Mr. Butler, you get those words you have always wanted to hear, I love you Rhett."

He kissed her lightly on the lips, and just held her. Then, he started kissing her, and surprised Scarlett when he couldn't help but start to undo her dress again, and she started to unbutton his shirt, then she muttered while he was kissing her neck,"Rhett, stop...we can't..."

They were on the couch, and he stopped. He looked at her, and she looked at him. He started kissing her again, and she kissed him back, but stopped when she heard Melanie walk down the stairs.

**Hi, I know I haven't updated in over like six monthes or something, but I didn't make the chapter any longer because it feels different writing again. I finally had the inspiration. I don't mean to make it rushed, but that is what the movie did, right? I feel bad not having her have Wade and Ella..but, I need help from where to go from here...Thanks,**

**ASCARLETTFANN**


	7. A Change Of Direction

**Chapter 7: A Change Of Direction**

Melanie entered the library, and gasped at what she saw. There, in her Aunt Pitty's living room, was Mr. Butler and Scarlett...she couldn't believe her eyes...

"Melanie, its not what you think..." Scarlett said, pushing Rhett off of her...she forgot that Rhett had undone her dress.

Rhett held back laughter as usual, and sat up, buttoned up his shirt, and stood up. The look on Melanie's face was a priceless one...

"Scarlett...Mr. Butler..." Melanie could no longer speak...she was to shocked...

"My dear Mrs. Wilkes..." Rhett started, he walked over to retrieve his hat and cane from the coat rack, and continued. " I believe I shall be going, since I can see...this is quite...how to describe it in words??? Might as well leave it at...quite an awkward moment for all of us...I'll be seeing you Scarlett..."

He lifted his head to the two ladies, and opened the door and left, he got onto his horse, and rode off.

Meanwhile, Scarlett stood there, waiting for Melanie to say something. "Melly...Melly..."

"Scarlett, dear, let me button your dress..."

Scarlett turned crimson, and let her dear friend button her dress...how could she of been so careless???

Melanie turned Scarlett around and said," Scarlett...well..."

"Melanie, nothing happened!"

"Or, do you mean, I stopped something from happening?"

Scarlett turned away and walked to the window. If her mother had been there...she was ashamed at what almost happened. Her mother told her to save herself for marraige...she was still a virgin, but if Melanie hadn't walked in at that moment...

"Scarlett, I know it is hard..."Melanie started. "But, really...it is worth it to save yourself for marraige.."

Scarlett turned around to face her, and said,"I have no words to explain myself...nothing can explain it...but I am not engaged to Rhett if that was what you were thinking."

Melanie went over and hugged Scarlett. "Just don't do anything you will regret...Scarlett...has Rhett..been..."

"Melly!! What a question..I don't know..."

The question of asking has Rhett been with other women scared Scarlett. He was 17 years older...he might have been...how was she to know?? Even she would never discuss such a topic with Rhett...what was she saying? She thought she had known herself well...

"But as I had said, I am not engaged to him...he is not a marrying man Melly...I don't think he would ever settle for one women..I mean..."

Scarllet didn't even know what she meant, she loved the man, she knew that, but now that Melanie had asked such a question, she had never brought much thought to it. Then, reality hit her, what does he do at Belle's? That where he stays...

"Melanie! I don't know..."Scarlett said. " He stays at that Belle Watling's, I don't know. So, he is just using me?"

"No, Scarlett, you can tell her loves you dearly."

Scarlett couldn't hear anymore, she ran out of the room, got on her bonnet and shawl, and ran out of the front door of Aunt Pitty's house. She was going to confront Rhett herself. She, as the women he was courting, had the right to know what he does at Belle's, and why he couldn't just stay anywhere else.

* * *

**Hey everyone...I decided to continue. I have not written for over a year..I can't believe that. Sorry to keep all you waiting for more..this, I will admit, probably is the weakest chapter of this story, but it is going to get better, I promise..**


End file.
